Trick or Treat?
by AmyVS7
Summary: Scary movie night for Clyde and Rani on Halloween


The Sarah Jane Adventures fic:

Pairing: Clyde/Rani

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Scary movie night for Clyde and Rani on Halloween.

**Trick or Treat?**

"So what are we up to tonight then?" Clyde asked Rani as they walked to school on a chilly October morning.

"What d'ya mean? We never do anything on Monday nights."

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten it's Halloween? said Clyde, aghast.

"Of course not" Rani nudged him "Was only winding you up." She grinned "I dunno, are we doing anything?"

"Well my mum has a birthday thing to go to tonight so I was thinking you could come to mine and we could watch some scary movies?"

"Yeah that sounds great!" enthused Rani "So get to yours for 6pm then?"

"We have a plan" Clyde held up his hand for a high five which Rani returned with a laugh, before they continued their walk to school.

The two of them went on with their day, Clyde and Rani had different classes so they barely got to see eachother apart from during break times and lunch. At lunchtime Clyde informed Rani that he had been given after school detention following a misfortunate event in his class just before lunch, which Clyde had insisted was not his fault.

After school Rani headed to the library, knowing Clyde would be done by 4:30pm; she did her homework and then waited a few minutes outside the classroom.

The door opened and a couple of boys came out, lastly followed by Clyde who was giving annoyed sighs as he slung his bag over his shoulder. However he quickly gave a look of surprise, proceeded by a big smile, as he saw Rani leaning against the wall.

"Rani...what are you doing here, I thought you would have gone home?"

"I thought I'd wait around for you, I did some homework in the library so it was fine."

"Thank-you for waiting, you didn't have to" he squeezed her hand gently for a second; Rani looked down briefly at his gesture but liked it all the same. It lasted seconds before Clyde let go and they began their journey home.

..

"Rani, can you come down here darling!" Gita called.

Rani sighed as she headed downstairs "Mum, I'm halfway through my make-up!" she came into the room with her mascara and lip-gloss in her hand.

"Wow, darling you look great!" Gita beamed.

Haresh was sat on the sofa with a newspaper in his hands, he had stopped reading when Rani had entered the room "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Clyde's invited me to his house. We're gunna watch scary movies."

"Ooo that sounds like fun, do you want any food to take with you?" Gita asked.

"No I'm sure Clyde's got it covered" Rani smiled curiously "What was it you wanted?"

"We were just wondering what you wanted to do tonight, but that has now been established" Gita smiled.

Haresh sat up on the sofa, a concerned look in his eyes "Just you be careful with that Langer boy, sweetheart."

Rani sighed "Dad, Clyde's a good guy. I don't know why you dislike him so much?"

"Don't listen to your father sweetheart" Gita said, giving her husband a disapproving look "Clyde's a good boy, I like him a lot. Anyway Haresh I don't know why you're so worried, it's not like they're dating..." she looked at Rani for confirmation "Are you?"

Rani blushed, but looked shocked at the suggestion "No, course not. We're just friends."

Haresh looked at her sternly "As long as that's all you are."

Rani sighed "Dad just please stop. I'm going to get ready; I've got to be there in fifteen minutes."

Rani continued finishing her make-up in her bedroom, made sure her hair looked decent before she grabbed her coat and bag and headed over to Clyde's house. She saw a few groups of children out with their parents; all dressed up in their Halloween costumes. Rani just wished she was still young enough to get away with dressing up for Halloween and going trick or treating.

She soon arrived at Clyde's house to find lanterns and cobwebs hanging outside, plastic skeletons, furry spiders, Halloween themed lights in orange and green, amongst many other things.

Knocking on the door, Clyde answered in seconds wearing a black shirt and darks jeans; he wasnt wearing any shoes, just his socks.

"Trick or treat?" Rani said to him with a giggle.

Clyde laughed "Hey, come in" and stepped aside to let her in, Rani noticing the Halloween themed decor continued inside the house too.

"The decorations look great Clyde" Rani praised, as she took off her coat and put it on the coat hook in the hallway.

"All my mum's doing..." he gazed at Rani as he saw she was dressed in an almost knee length black dress with floaty sleeves, and black boots. "Wow Rani, you look...yeah great outfit" Clyde blushed slightly.

"Thanks...I thought I'd dress up a little bit" Rani giggled "So what movies are we watching then?"

"I thought we could carve some pumpkins first...I've already made a start on mine" he led her into the dining-room where everything was set up ready for them to get on with the task in hand.

They set to work with their creations, having lots of fun along the way; Clyde had done an amazing artistic scary design on the front of his pumpkin, whilst Rani went down the more traditional route. Unsurprisingly she finished first, but Clyde wasn't far behind her. They lit the candles inside their pumpkins and put them proudly on display in the living-room.

It was literally seconds later when there was a knock on the door and Rani went to answer the trick or treaters with some sweets, whilst Clyde drew the curtains and made the room very dark, but not before he lit the many candles all over the room. If it wasn't for all the Halloween decorations in the room, it would have looked rather romantic.

"Ooo it's spooky in here" said Rani as she came back into the room "I love all the candles."

Clyde smiled, now sitting on the floor by the television "So, you ready for the horror marathon?"

"Bring it on" replied Rani as she sat on the two seater sofa and grabbed the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table in front of her.

"You aren't going to be a total wimp are you?" Clyde asked, with a cheekily raised eyebrow, as he was putting the first DVD on.

"It's you who'll be the scared one" Rani giggled as Clyde approached and chucked a cushion at her.

"Not a chance" he told her, joining her on the sofa, before the movie began.

As each minute that went by Clyde and Rani got more and more scared, any noise from the house or any knocking on the door by trick or treaters scared the life out of both of them. Rani had screamed and hid her face behind her hands or a cushion on many occasions, so too had Clyde. They were both as bad as eachother. By the time they were on their final film, they were both at their wits end. Rani was cuddled up to Clyde, hiding her face in his chest, her arms around his torso and his were wrapped around Rani as if protecting her.

At the very end of the last film the two of them gave an almighty scream and Rani started crying and squeezed the life out of Clyde in a bone crushing hug.

"Rani it's okay, shh don't cry you silly thing" he cuddled her closely and kissed the top of her head.

Rani giggled "Sorry" then she started laughing properly "Man that was scary!"

Clyde laughed and rubbed her arms "You're safe, you're with me."

"Not much comfort really, you were screaming too!"

They were both laughing as Clyde said "Fair point...but still, I'm here." He rubbed her arms briefly "You know I'd never let anything bad happen to you." He kissed her forehead.

The two of them looked at eachother and the whole atmosphere changed between them as they reached in for a kiss. Suddenly the living-room light was switched on and the two of them gave a cry of fright and looked to see who had turned on the light. Only to see Carla stood there with an apologetic look on her face "Oh i'm sorry darlings, I didn't mean to make you jump. Are you alright?"

"Yeah...yeah we're alright thanks Carla" Rani smiled, hurriedly moving herself so she wasn't as close to Clyde as she had been "Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yeah it was great thanks Rani" she glanced at the television "I see you've been watching scary movies." She turned to her son "Honestly Clyde, you shouldn't make this lovely girl watch those horrible films!"

"It's Halloween! It's tradition!" Clyde defended himself.

Rani laughed "It's okay, I don't mind horror films" she glanced at her watch "Right well I better get home, we've got school tomorrow."

"Would you like a lift home Rani? Don't want you walking home on your own in the dark" Carla insisted.

"Oh it's okay, I don't mind" Rani told her as she got up from the sofa, as did Clyde.

"I'll walk you home Rani" Clyde told her "No arguments."

They got their coats on and headed out of the house, the temperature had dropped considerably so they walked a lot faster than normal just so they could get to the house where there was more warmth.

They arrived at Rani's house and she got out her keys "Thanks for tonight Clyde, I had a great time!"

"Me too, shame we have school tomorrow, we could have pulled an all nighter of horror films."

"Maybe next time" Rani smiled "So, I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a tight hug "Night."

"Night Rani" Clyde said softly as they pulled out of the hug and Rani went into her house, closing the door behind her. But it was seconds later when Clyde knocked on the door.

Rani opened it and Clyde said cheerily "Trick or Treat?"

Rani laughed "That's not fair, I don't have any treats on me and you didn't give me my trick or treat when I said it at your house."

"So you would have given me a treat?" Clyde inquired with a quirky smile on his face.

"Of course" Rani grinned "How about you?"

"I would have given you a treat too" Clyde thought for a second before giving Rani a cheeky smile "I can think of a treat for both of us to have, Rani close your eyes."

Rani firstly looked bemused but she closed her eyes, giving Clyde the chance to move closer and plant a kiss on her lips. They broke apart slightly and opened their eyes, Clyde was smiling at her sweetly, Rani looked a little bit shocked but very happy nonetheless as they reached in and shared a deeper kiss.

Halloween can be a scary time, but Clyde and Rani realised nothing is as scary as showing your true feelings. At least, unlike the horror films they had seen, this had a happier outcome.

...

_Happy Halloween everyone! :D_

_Hope you enjoyed the fic, a review would be great! Thank-you x_


End file.
